megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE)
The Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE is the player character. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Protagonist Design The player character can be chosen as male or female, each with six different facial types, three different model heights, and a variety of hairstyles, hair colors, and eye colors. Clothing and equipment selection is limited at the beginning to two designs of tops, bottoms, and shoes with different colors. The default COMP can either be a bangle-style or the more standard arm-mounted type. In the character creation process, players can only choose between a hammer, attack knife, or machete as their starting weapon. Following the character creation process, it is possible to change a character's hairstyle, hair color, eye color, and clothing. Player characters can also use more weapon types after completion of the game's tutorial. Personality The player character in ''IMAGINE acts more as a vehicle to follow game's story and compared to the protagonists in other titles, while the player character will still have answers to determine their alignment, they have extremely limited influence in the outcome of events or opportunities to demonstrate personality. Most of the player character's answers will not change anything about the situation they're in, just changing the bosses they face, their own personal alignment, and at the end of the main story episode, a brief cutscene decided only on their answer to the final question posed to them. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The player character in IMAGINE is a Demon Buster trainee who works alongside DB Kuroe, their mentor. In the tutorial mission, DB Kuroe is defeated and the player character is taken into the care of Snakeman and takes up residence in Third Home. As a trainee, they take up various missions to help clear up local issues regarding demons as they learn about the world. At the end of the first chapter of the main episode, the player character is able to take the DB License test, a series of battles in the simulation area, Virtual Battle. Following acquiring their license, the player character is able to start taking missions on from Yamamoto the Steel-Willed in Shinjuku Babel. Through these missions, players become acquainted with the alignment leaders Lord Doukan and Lord Judah, as well as Setsu, a central character in the later acts. The second chapter of the main episode culminates as the player character, alongside all three alignment's forces, defeats a possessed Ogami, the primary villain in the first and second chapter. In the third chapter, players encounter a Cerberus that sets off the final acts and neutral players meet their alignment leader, Madam Justice. This final chapter focuses on the appearance of Seth and player characters must take on tests by their respective alignment leaders to gain the power to defeat him. Abilities Stats Player characters gain a certain amount of stat points at each level up that can be distributed in a player's stat window. Players can allocate stats into Strength, Magic, Speed, Vitality, Intelligence, and Luck, which will influence their performance based on their derived stats, which can be further increased through gear and crystals: *HP = Level*2.1＋Strength*0.3＋Vitality*1.2＋70 *MP = Level*0.3＋Magic*0.3＋Intelligence*0.6＋10 *Close-range = Level*0.1+Strength*0.5 *Long-range = Level*0.1+Speed*0.5 *Spell = Level*0.1+Magic*0.5 *Support = Level*0.1+Intelligence*0.5 *Physical Defense = Level*0.1+Vitality*0.1 *Magical Defense = Level*0.1+Intelligence*0.1 A player's stats will also gate certain areas of the game in instances based on these gimmicks. Different skill types rely on different stats, such as melee skills relying on close-range, gun skills relying on long-range, and magic skills relying on spell. The support stat influences damage of certain skills (primarily those tied to the Curse of the Wretched chain) and a player's ability with curative skills. However, a few chain expertise rely on multiple stats, such as Magic Bullet drawing damage on spell and long-range and Demolition Dash relying on spell and close-range. Expertise and Skills Player characters in IMAGINE gain abilities according to what expertise they decide to learn and as they increase in a certain field of expertise, they will learn stronger abilities. Expertise points are limited, but can be increased at every ten levels and through quests, exchanges with Gomory, and the casino in Ikebukuro. The expertise a player character learns can fall into a variety of categories. Technique-type expertise includes the Attack, Spin, Rush, Shot, Rapid, Guard, Counter, Dodge, Curative Magic, Destruction Magic, Support Magic, Curse Magic, and Summon families of skills. The communication-type expertise includes Talk, Threaten, and Taunt. Knowledge-type expertise includes Occultism, Fusion, Demonology, Survival Techniques, Psychology, Medical Science, Crushing Technique, Mineralogy, Biology, Blades, Sketching, Creation, Crafts, Gun Knowledge, Pursuit, Magical Control, and Bless. As there is no requirements to use any of these, player characters can select any combination of expertise they like. Chain expertise, however, are skill trees that require certain levels of expertise to learn. These types of expertise do not consume expertise points, but grow according to how players have raised their normal expertise. Chain expertise are Mastery of Three Forms of Life, Synthesis, Demolition Dash, Mitama Demon Growth Science, Curse of the Wretched, Enhancement, Support Bullet, Magic Bullet, Sharpshooter, Rampage, Retaliation, Conditions of Melee Combat, Conditions of Magic Combat, Conditions of Ranged Combat, Sword smith, Arms-maker, and Craftsmanship. Beyond expertise, player characters can acquire passive skills to boost their abilities through the Nakano Boundless instance and a variety of skills by equipping certain demon crystals or equipment. Gomory will also give new skills to players in exchange for Masakadus. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters